The Little Red Haired Jrocker
by D-chan6
Summary: This is a yaoi J-rock version of Little Red Riding Hood. ^_^


The Little Red- Haired J-rocker  
  
Once upon a time, there was a little red- haired J-rocker, who lived in the woods. One day, his mommy said, Ò Little red- haired J-rocker, grandma wants to bake you a cake!Ó The little red- haired J-rocker loved cakes, and spun around in joy.   
ÒMother, what kind of cake is grandma going to bake me?Ó, the little red- haired J-rocker asked.   
ÒWhy, whatever kind of cake you want! Just bring over all the ingredients!Ó  
So the litte red- haired J-rocker got dressed in his finest vinyl outfit, put on his makeup and gathered all the ingredients he wanted (strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream) in a little basket. Then he set out for grandmaÕs house, which was on the other side of the woods.  
On the way there, he saw a lovely little flower on the side of the path, and decided to pick it and put it in his hair.  
ÒTra la la la laÓ, the little red- haired J-rocker sang, as he skipped through the woods to get the flower. But soon as he bent over to pick it, someone approached him from behind. Sure enough, it was... the BIG BAD SEME!!!!  
BBS: Why hello there, little red- haired J-rocker. What are you doing out here in the woods all alone and so far from home?  
LRHJR: IÕm picking this pretty flower to put in my hair!  
BBS: ItÕs a very pretty flower, isnÕt it?  
The Big Bad Seme reached down for the flower over the little red- haired J-rockerÕs shoulder, rubbing himself against his soft bottom in the process.   
BBS: HereÕs your flower, little red- haired J-rocker. And might I add, you have a very soft bottom.  
LRHJR: Thank you mister! Well, I should be going now.   
BBS: Now, little red- haired J-rocker, you canÕt go NOW. Stay and visit me for a while, wonÕt you?  
LRHJR: IÕd love to, mister, but I must be going. My grandmaÕs waiting for me, and...  
The Big Bad Seme wouldnÕt take no for an answer. Instead of letting the little red- haired J-rocker continue on his journey, he held him tight and forced him over the picnic table, which just happened to appear there on cue. The Big Bad Seme yanked the little red- haired J-rockerÕs panties down to his ankles, and continued to give him yaoi pleasures until...  
ÒWhat a kawaii little blue- haired J-rocker spinning around in circles!Ó, the Big Bad Seme exclaimed, and dashed off.  
Feeling a little uneasy, the little red- haired J-rocker pulled up his panties, and grabbed his basket o goods. It was still quite a ways to grandmaÕs house.  
He was now almost half- way there when all of a sudden, someone approached him from behind for a second time!  
LRHJR: Oh, hello again mister.  
BBS: Hello again little red- haired J-rocker. Where did you say you were headed?  
LRHJR: My grandmaÕs house, why do you ask?  
BBS: *sweatdrop* No reason. Where does your grandma live?  
LRHJR: On the other side of the woods, why do you ask?  
BBS: *sweatdrop* No reason. Nice talking to you again.  
LRHJR: You too, mister! Have a nice day!  
The Big Bad Seme disappeared into the abyss. He had to get to grandmaÕs house before the little red- haired J-rocker. That way, he could lock grandma up in the shed, and then rape the little red- haired J-rocker in her nice warm bed.  
Finally the litte red- haired J-rocker had reached grandmaÕs house. He held the basket o goods with one hand, while he knocked on the front door with the other.   
LRHJR: Grandma, itÕs me!! The little red- haired J-rocker!!   
ÒgrandmaÓ (AKA the Big Bad Seme): Come iiiiiiiin, dearie!!  
The little red- haired J-rocker stepped inside grandmaÕs house, and set the basket o goods down on the kitchen table.  
LRHJR: Grandma, I brought strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream for us to make a cake with. I thought they might come in handy!  
BBS: *nosebleed*   
LRHJR: Grandma? I donÕt see you anywhere... where are you?  
BBS: *coughs* IÕm in the bedroom, dearie. Why donÕt you bring the them in here with you?  
The little red- haired J-rocker nodded obediently, and skipped his way to grandmaÕs bedroom. The Big Bad Seme sat in the nice warm bed, wearing grandmaÕs favorite pink housecoat. Thre little red- haired J-rocker thought grandma looked a little bit different today.  
LRHJR: Grandma, why are your eyes a wierd shade of greenish blue?  
BBS: I got new contacts, thatÕs all, dear.  
LRHJR: Grandma, why is your voice unnaturally deep today?  
BBS: I think I may be coming down with a cold, thatÕs all, dear.  
LRHJR: Grandma, why are you unzipping your pants..?  
BBS: So I can get to know you better!  
The Big Bad Seme pounced on the little red- haired J-rocker and handcuffed his wrists to the bedposts. (funfact: those handcuffs were never there before. Rather a natural phenomenon, like the picnic table) He then took off his pink housecoat and the little red- haired J-rockerÕs vinyl outfit, and proceeded to show him better ways to use the strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. So the Big Bad Seme kept the little red- haired J-rocker in ecstasy for hours, and, though it seems obvious enough, nobody baked any cake that day.  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
The end! *bow*  
  
AuthorÕs notes: Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short. Maybe one day IÕll make it into one of my epic novels... but not now. IÕm too lazy. ^_^;; Anyway, to explain the whole Ònatural phenomenonÓ thing. Throughout the fic, things have just kind of appeared out of nowhere- the picnic table, the handcuffs, even Mana. (Mana was the little blue- haired J-rocker, if you didnÕt catch that xD) Who is the little red- haired J-rocker? I think itÕs Die. But maybe its somebody else. IÕve decided to keep you in suspense. And whoÕs the Big Bad Seme? *shrugs* The Big Bad Seme is the Big Bad Seme. IsnÕt that enough for you people, sheesh!   
  
This yaoi fanfic is property of D-chanÕs bored self. ©2002 


End file.
